umbrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Archer
Martin Archer (* 1.8.1982) se narodil v londýnské čtvrti Islingthon. Jeho otec byl doktor na onglogickém oddělení a matka učitelka v místní školce. V prvních ročnících školní docházky se Martin potýkal s problémy učení, uznávání autorit a disciplínou. Proto ho otec přihlasil do místního Doja na Judo, aby se Martin naučil respektu. Od té doby se bojové sporty a umění staly Martinovým životem. Velmi rychle přešel z Juda na Ji-jitsu a svou výuku rozšířil o karate a Tae Kwon Do. Ve 14 letech byl držitelem černého pásku v Ji-jitsu, Karate i Tae Kwon Do, občasně se zajímal i Escrimu a Kick box. Tehdy, ale ale na závodech uchvátilo Kung Fu a Martin se postupně přeorientoval. Začal se učit stylu Kudlanky Nábožné. Filmová Kariéra Jeho první filmová role byla malá, ve 14 letech hrál Emeretha sígra se sídlišti který šikanuje svoje spolužáky. Herectví ho ale uchvátilo natolik, že začal hojně navštěvovat konkurzy. Po několika desítkách malých rolích v reklamách a drobných epozodách se dočkal své první hlavní role v 19 letech. Hrál Mladého učně bojových umění ve filmu Kung Fu vs Ninja. Po úspěchu filmu který mířil na VHS a DVD se natočilo pokračování Kung Fu vs Samurai a Kung Fu vs Ronin. Martin se stal vyhledávaným akčním hrdinou nízkonákladových filmů. Po natočení dalších pěti filmů dostal hlavní roli v kino sci fi filmu Battle of Space Martial Artist Masters. kde hrál vzhledově mladého mimozemšťana z plateny Kuneramas a utkal se o vládu nad galaxií proti zlému Zidorovy. Film bohužel nesklidil ovace ani u diváků ani u kritiků a velmi propadl. Martin natočil ještě několik filmů, které mířili přímo na DVD a poté se své kariéry co by akční hrdina vzdal. Filmografie *East-side Bitch (1996) *Kung Fu vs Ninja (2001) *Kung Fu vs Samurai (2002) *Kung Fu vs Ronin (2002) *Bleading boy (2003) *Masters of Loosers (2003) *Henry VIIIs Knight (2004) *Unit Bravo (2004) *Unit Bravo II: Revange (2004) *Battle of Space Martial Artists Masters (2005) *Henry VIIIS Knight: Return from Hell (2006) *London clubs (2006) *Battle of Space Martial Artists Masters: The stuff you´ve Never seen (2006) *Action Movie Heroes: Martin Archer (2006) Kritika Martin Archer byl velmi často kritizován za své toporné herctví a časté hvězdné manýry, za které by se nemusel stydět ani Johny Depp. Některými znalci bojových umění, byl pak často označován za amatéra, který mixuje všemožné druhy bojových sportů a umění do nesmyslného mišmaše. Archer byl však vždy na tuto kritku háklvý, vždy se dušoval, že je pravým bojovníkem a film je pro něj jen prostřed vyjádření. Zatčení Martin Archer zatčen celkem 28krát. po většinou šlo o opilství, lehké výtržnictví, držení drog, řízení pod vlivem. sex s prostitutkami. Vrámci svých trestů si odseděl 120 dní ve vězení a odpracoval 490 hodin veřejných prací. Jen jednou byl zatčen za vážnější čin a to ublížení na zdraví. Došlo ke střetu s jedným novinářem-fotografem na volné noze, který ho zachycoval ve velmi soukromých chvílích. Po slovním střetu pak došlo i na rány pěstí. Martin Archer z toho pak vyšel díky mimosoudnímu vyrovnání, ve kterém obdržel postičení 120 000 liber.